Not Myself
by MoonlightGypsy
Summary: MA Tony's strange behavior leads Gibbs to question whether he has really known him at all. When he looks deeper, he discovers a relationship that is more than toxic. But just how far down the rabbit-hole can he afford to go to ? BEWARE: this story is for adults only and contains violence, slash and het sexual situations, and dubious consent. WARNING: secondary character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own, or claim to own, any rights or trademark on NCIS or the characters used here. I simply like to play colorforms. Note though, that the creativity of the story, and it's plot, those are indeed mine.

**WARNING : This story has very graphic, disturbing and dark material, not suitable for anyone under 18. I am writing a variety of stories…so please see the other ones if this is not your cup of tea.**

THANKS – GRACIAS – DANKA – DOMO – GRAZIE

Not Myself

Prologue

The wind blew icily through his hair, as he hung up the payphone with trembling fingers.

He stared at it for a moment. It seemed odd. Almost like he wasn't looking at his hand at all.

His eyes welled up suddenly.

If they knew what he had done…

He snorted at himself and shook his head, Of course, one day they would likely figure it out. They weren't the top MCRT team for nothing.

And when they found out, he imagined each and every one of them turning their backs on him.

They would never understand. _Could_ never understand. And it didn't matter. He deserved to go to Hell anyway. _In a big ol' handbasket._

He started giggling to himself madly as he let his hand slide down and off the receiver, and rested his head against the cold, hard metal edge of the payphone stand.

He slowly ran a hand down his face, and thought he should feel more, but the Will was asserting itself again. He'd been careful to obey the words…just the words…the call had cost him. He'd almost blacked out and dropped the phone from gelatin digits.

And already it was echoing like a dream…the words he had spoken into the line…they seemed like they were disappearing, one by one. Like sand slipping through his fingers.

He stood straighter, feeling suddenly confused, unsure of why he was standing there, and turned to make his way home through the barely awakening streets.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello good peoples of Fan Fiction. Ok so- I re-wrote a bit of the first two chappies in getting back into this. One thing I have to say- I HATE how the actual show went on TV- they really let the DiNozzo character fizzle out and the ending of his story line...LAME._

_So I got very...unenthused (on top of busy). But I am refreshing myself in the early days...sort of blending a slightly less flustered McGee in but- I'm happier living in this time zone of Gibbs and DiNozzo. I'm sure you guys understand. Now that the re-write is at hand, I will be adding more this week._

_Love MG_

* * *

_November 2007_

"Tony."

"No."

_"C'mon!"_

"No, McNosy, McBudinsky, McCuriosity killed the cat. Just. No." Tony sat back with a smug smile on his face as Kate looked on in amusement.

"Tony. It's us. You can tell us." she stated with saccharin sweetness, with one brow arched, as she walked around in front of her desk and leaning her rear up on it. She crossed her arms expectantly.

Tony chuckled, looking back and forth between the two of them. "I don't get it. What has you two so fascinated about this? Usually, you tell me to shut up. Especially you," he pointed at Kate.

McGee snorted, rolling his big grey-green eyes. "Oh, I dunno. The fact that you are taking dance lessons in the first place. And then the fact you've actually been going for what, the last…three weeks? This girl must be something special. Most of them never make it to cappuccino the next morning do they?" McGee flushed, not knowing if he'd gone too far. he was in essence, still the low man on the pole. But he believed they'd bonded through the last several cases.

Tony looked wounded, holding his hand to his chest. "McGee, are you saying I have no ability to actually "date" a woman? And have you no recollection of the fact I had to learn basic ballroom when I was just a young boy? Have you no understanding of my cultured and refined side?"

"You mean the side that likes hot Brazillian chicks?" McGee grinned.

"Okay, so it doesn't hurt that she's _ridiculously_ hot," he admitted.

"Yeah? And what does she look like?" Kate chimed in.

Tony smiled at her, tempted to tease her about being jealous, and then sat back instead, angling his head in a thoughtful reminiscence. "She's…about 5'10", long, wavy black hair, olive skin, green eyes. Legs from foreeeeeever."

Both Kate's eyebrows perked up. "Wow. Sounds striking." Her tone was more annoyed than astonished.

"What is she like, Tony?" McGee asked, genuinely curious. Tony had come in the last several weeks looking haggard. Like he'd been up too late, having a good time. Probably was. Wearing casual clothes to work, much like today's button-down and jeans. Something about Tony taking _Samba_, claiming to be tired because of the many lessons with his teacher during the week…seemed a little unbelievable. He had to be having sex with her… a lot. Suddenly McGee cringed inwardly, realizing that maybe he was the immature one.

Tony sighed and looked around for a moment. "She's…different."

"What's her name?" Kate asked, hopping quickly off her desk when she saw Gibbs walk out of the Director's office.

"Renata," Tony said, with the strangest look on his face.

McGee puzzled over that look. It wasn't adoration…or love…more like, awe. "Wow Tony, she's beating your usual 3 day record." He realized it came out more snarky than he intended. But Tony was nonplussed.

"Ahhh, McGee, why do you even assume she and I are doing the horizontal Mambo, just because we are dancing the Samba?"

As Gibbs drifted by he gave McGee a gentle headslap, "Never assume, McGee."

"Yes, Boss. Absolutely," McGee said good-naturedly while rubbing the back of his head.

As Gibbs' desk phone rang, Tony murmured "Better you than me, McEnquirer."

"C'mon, Tony, you haven't worn a suit in _two weeks_!" McGee almost hissed back.

Tony was a little surprised himself he hadn't realized. But…he had two dry cleaning slips under his stapler, one he slid under this morning. They weren't for suits? He picked this morning's up. One sweater. One pair of jeans. He raised brows at himself. He did drop them off this morning…but…why had he forgotten already? The slip under it was several weeks old, for a suit dropped off at a different dry cleaner. "Losing your gourd," he chuckled to himself. Maybe it_ was_ the hot sex he was having with Renata. Or the surprising threesomes with her and her room mate. He was usually left more sore from that than the dance lessons. Maybe he'd bit off more than he could chew.

He looked up at his team mates and wondered what they would make of it all. He snorted to himself, _they probably wouldn't be surprised_.

Gibbs hung up the phone, stood and threw keys at his SFA, who caught them seamlessly. "Gas it up," Gibbs quipped, "We got a body unearthed in Rock Creek Park."

* * *

_August 2007_

The lights in Rio glittered and bounced off the bar. The music flowed and thumped, making everything vibrate. Even without the music, Tony thought the people themselves were vibrating with life, pent-up stress and aggression, using dance to release it or try and get laid.

He leaned back from the huge ornate mahogany bar and looked around. Why the Hell had he come in here? Everyone looked about 22. Not that he looked bad as a man ten years older. Ish.

He'd actually just aimlessly driven from the Navy yard for two hours before parking downtown, and coming upon the tropical-themed dance paradise. Work had sucked beyond measure. Gibbs had taken out his frustration on Tony, with biting comments and words that implied somehow things could have been done better.

As if Tony had wanted to be the one to crack a case that left an infant in foster care indefinitely.

As if Tony had somehow let a mentally ill grandmother kill her marine son and his girlfriend …over nothing...to get custody of the baby. She'd done a great job of making it look like a home invasion. But she wasn't a pro, after all.

It was the kind of case no one felt was fair, or that justice would ever be properly served. Just a young, beautiful couple dead, and the baby boy's only surviving relative a very sick murderer.

The last straw for Gibbs was handing the baby to social services. With it's blue eyes and red hair…

Tony took another swallow of the Maker's Mark, letting the burn slide all the way down take forefront over his thoughts. Of Gibbs' eyes. Of the pain he knew was always there. Of how much more he cared than he should. And the next swallow helped drown the thought that maybe he should be letting Gibbs abuse him, even though Gibbs had a right to feel upset about that kid.

But who was he kidding? He'd do anything for the man. _Anything_.

He was about to take another drink from his tumbler when a long-fingered feminine hand drifted up to his wrist to stop him.

He turned to tell her off, whoever the Hell she thought she was.

His mouth was open but, the face that he looked into stopped him short.

A long aquiline nose, wide mouth curved in a soft smile, and eyes the green of emeralds. Her face was framed by the thickest black hair he'd ever seen. It literally cascaded down to her exposed midriff. It had taken him a long moment to register that she was dressed in the dancing get-ups the club girls wore. Lots of feathers and rhinestones. But her eyes…Had she been in the number happening earlier on the main stage? He had no idea. He thought he should remember someone who looked like her. Who looked like a living piece of his soul staring back at him.

"There are better ways my friend," she crooned gently. "Whatever troubles you, let it go tonight. You may have opportunities you will miss if you are too drunk to see them." Her accent was decidedly Brazillian, and it went straight to his dick.

"Oh?" he smiled, trying for cool but coming out a little tight instead,"what opportunities are you talking about, exactly?"

And that's how it had started.

Maybe he wasn't thinking straight. No. Not maybe. Definitely not thinking straight. They'd gone back to her place. He was completely taken with those flashing, almost feline eyes, and her teasing smile.

And once in her very strangely regally decorated apartment, he saw the beauty of her flawless carmel skin, and proud nipples that jutted out quite a bit from the even roundness of her breasts.

She felt like silk. She clawed him like some kind of animal. In fact, from the moment they had their clothes off it had become obvious who the boss was. And it was decidedly, not him.

She was tall, though on the slender side, and very, very strong. She "manhandled" him, for lack of a better word. Pushing and pulling, demanding, moaning, riding him. Her vagina was beautiful and shining in it's nakedness. _Brazilian all the way._

She had his hands up over his head, as she straddled him, hair brushing against his chest in an erotic tickle, when he sensed someone else in the room.

He tensed to jump, but she somehow held him still, as they both turned their heads to see a tall man, similar in skin color but with shoulder-length sandy hair and some kind of darker eye color…it was hard to tell in the shadows of her bedroom, from the four post monster of a bed. He could definitely tell the man was naked.

"It's just Joachim," she said plainly, trying to rekindle the interest from his member, which had retreated upon Tony seeing the man.

"Oh, is that all," Tony growled somewhere between irritation and nerves.

Joachim stepped a little closer. Now Tony could see the sharp masculine jaw, full lips, and blue eyes. He was just as beautiful as Renata. But Tony had never been with a man, and this was something she definitely should have mentioned.

"I'm not into-" Tony blurted out, trying to wrestle from her again.

"Relax friend," Joachim said, his accent more European than hers, "I didn't know Nini was bringing back a toy to play with. I'll just go over here…" he walked over to a tufted velvet chair that was in the corner of the lavishly decorated bedroom. "If you don't mind," he smiled, sitting down," I like to watch." He casually leaned back, the expanse of his chest reclining as he spread his legs and took hold of an impressive slightly curved cock and started stroking it. His skin was almost hairless, smooth and shining, like hers.

Tony tore himself from the visual, which to his confusion and bit of embarrassment, had him hard inside Renata again. _But fuck this!_

"Renata, please, I don't wanna' hurt you-"he gently tried to twist away and get her off of him.

"Tony," she snorted and said strongly and he had no choice but to look at her. She smiled. "I've known Joachim a very long time. I'm very comfortable with him…and I can tell at least part of you finds this very exciting…the thought of him stroking himself while he watches us…watches you come. Why not give him a chance. Just to watch? It's making me so wet…"

He wanted to protest. But…her words were accompanied by a squeezing pressure on him…delicious and hot. And as she began to ride him again he groaned at the wanton sight of the other man, one leg tossed over the side of the chair, eyes watching him, half-lidded and lust-filled. The man pulled on himself, balls and rod, with some kind of oil that he'd coated himself in. His small pink nipples hardened, as his tumescence peaked.

Soft muttered words in a foreign tongue barley registered as Renata's grip on his wrists tightened almost to the point of pain. _Damn_ but was she strong! And before long he saw they were both close to orgasm.

"Sim é isso," he heard Joachim growl, as his back began to arch. Tony tensed hard, letting out a choked gasp, and had the most intense orgasm of his life, spilling copiously into the condom as Renata panted and moaned on top of him.

He really didn't mind when Joachim walked over with his cock in hand and came all over Renata's ass as she rode out the last of her own orgasm on Tony's still twitching dick.

He started to grey out as they both looked at him and smiled. He thought he smiled back and said ,"Cool."

That was the last he knew until breakfast the next morning.

And in spite of how awkward he felt, barely able to look her roommate in the face over morning coffee, he gladly went out with her again when she called him the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

For a day in mid-November, it was not bad out. The night before had been almost balmy. They had to drive into the park for a bit until the trails narrowed and they made their way on foot to the crime scene.

Kate was struggling with her load, and being ever the gentleman, McGee took one of the bags of equipment.

Gibbs walked briskly ahead towards the police tape and local LEO's mulling about to keep the public away. There were only a few curious onlookers, one with a dog, likely since this was well inside the park. News vans hadn't been able to traverse the roads up to get to the trails that led this far in. NCIS was more motivated and equipped.

Gibbs approached what looked like the officer in charge.

Before he could address him, Tony spoke up behind him.

"Ah, Boss? I think I should go back and help Ducky and Palmer get in here…don't you think?"

Gibbs turned half way around, blue eyes staring Tony down from under his NCIS cap. "Send McGee, I want you here with Kate." He noticed just for a brief moment the slightly green pallor of his friend. "DiNozzo, you better not be partying on school nights with that dance teacher of yours."

Before Tony could respond, Gibbs turned and began a conversation with the LEO.

Tony sighed and turned to McGee, "OK McGee, go help get Ducky and Palmer in here."

"Ah, okay then," McGee said, handing his bundle of equipment to Tony.

Kate looked at him curiously. "You feeling okay Tony?"

He frowned at her, eyes catching the sun glimmering off her professionally set ponytail. "Fine, why?"

"Well…you don't look so good right now. You…uh…you're kind of pale." The words came out a little huffed. Kate was never comfortable worrying about him.

He snorted," Gibbs' driving. Still gets me once in a while after all this time."

"Suck it up DiNozzo," Gibbs growled but without any malice. He pointed to a mound of dirt just off the gravel path, behind a log. Beyond they assumed was a shallow grave, with their body. "LEO's were called to investigate and secure the scene for us, but someone called this in to NCIS. We can check later on the call with Abby. Body was buried nude, dogtags thrown in with it."

Gibbs started walking over and under the police tape attached to the trees. His feet crunched on gravel and some of the leaves that had already fallen. There were still enough on the trees to give them shade from the late morning sun.

Kate and Tony followed. And as they rounded the dug up pile of earth, they saw the horribly shriveled naked corpse, which looked almost bent backward in an extreme arch, limbs angled grotesquely as if the person had been writhing in pain before death. The skin was sucked onto the bones, as if it had been dehydrated for days. He was partially uncovered, as the LEO's had wisely waited for NCIS before finishing the job of unearthing the victim.

"They assured me," Gibbs said in a quietly furious tone, "that they made sure there was nothing where they dumped the dirt."

Tony knew they would need to sift through every ounce, to make sure no clues were missed. His heart was pounding, nauseated by the very macabre vision before him. "At least they left him partially in…"

"What happened to this man? He looks elderly…maybe he dyed his hair…" Kate said, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. "It's …not decay…almost looks like a mummy. But the flesh still looks…in tact…"

The eyes of the corpse were not as dried out, and were semi rolled up into their sockets. The teeth…almost bulged out of dry, receded lips and gums. And even through the dirt they could see gashes in the throat, also dry and shriveled back.

"No blood though," Gibbs muttered, along the lines of what they were all thinking. "Tony, shoot. Kate bag n' tag."

"Onnit Boss," Tony said, as he reached in his pack for his camera with shaking hands. _Should not be letting this get to me…_

They could hear the sound of the gurney rolling along the gravel path, with the voices of Ducky and McGee as they approached.

Kate was carefully starting to scan the path Ducky would need to take first, so he was clear from disrupting any evidence. "Not even a footprint," she muttered to herself. Whoever had buried the body had done so with such care that leaves and gravel had been swept over to hide the burial site.

Tony was taking perimeter photos and then stepping inward. Sighing a little to himself as he went, he realized he just really wasn't feeling well. And wanted to be home in bed. Not here…with that thing in the grave. It really did look like a mummy. His head was pounding, and he felt his skin break out into a clammy sweat.

"Jethro, good morning!" Ducky greeted Gibbs gaily. "Who do we have here?"

McGee and Palmer were standing by with equipment and the gurney.

"One second Ducky," Kate said, marking the path for him to take for the body. "There's a lot of dirt and leaves but nothing else so far."

"Got someone here who looks more like a prune than a person," Gibbs said flatly.

Ducky raised a brow and tilted his head, "Really? How intriguing. Well, let's have a look." He moved slowly and with care around the log to crouch beside the grave. "Oh my, my good man what ever has happened to you?" He leaned over and took up the dog tags with his gloved hand as Kate ran over with an evidence bag to receive them in. "Combs, William H, USMC…" Ducky let them carefully slide into the bag.

"McGee," Gibbs called. "Check em'."

McGee took the bag from Kate and walked away, pulling out his ID scanner to manually input the name and number.

Gibbs looked around the path. Most of the people had moved on.

"Agent Gibbs," one of the LEO's called out.

"Yeah," Gibbs answered, walking past Tony towards the officer. "Tony," he called as he slowly took a step back. His SFA seemed mesmerized by the body. And looked…sweaty?

"Hey, DiNozzo!" he barked, standing in front of the younger man, and finally Tony's eyes flashed green as they looked up at Gibbs.

"Huh? Yeah Boss?"

He looked surprised.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked, now a little concerned since Tony rarely lost focus at a crime scene.

"Ahhh, actually, I think I'm getting sick…or something. Maybe wasn't just your driving today after all," he tried a weak smile.

Gibbs stared at him for a moment. "You gonna' puke?"

"No!" he said, blanching even more at the thought.

Gibbs still stared, even as the LEO waiting to speak to him shifted on his feet impatiently.

"Ok…maybe. I might. That is…I might puke Boss…and this _IS_ a crime scene and all…" Tony said a bit balefully.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked.

McGee ran over to them. "Boss, these tags belong to Private William H Combs, age twenty-nine, USMC. He was stationed at Camp Lejeune, and had leave for two weeks starting last Saturday. He has no family in the area."

"Twenty-nine," Gibbs muttered, shaking his head, not convinced yet that the shriveled corpse was the same person. _We'll see…_

"McGee, take over shooting for DiNozzo," he said seeing sheer relief on his SFA's face.

McGee was surprised. "Ahh, okay then…" he took the camera from Tony. " You alright, Tony?" he asked.

"Yeah, Tim, I'm ok…just not feelin' too good an' the Boss doesn't want me puking on our scene."

"Just go to the car, DiNozzo," Gibbs said with just a tinge of disappointment that made both the younger men wince.

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Tony you sure-"

"Yeah McGee," he said tiredly. "Just go do your thing." And he turned and started down the path.

McGee frowned, still uneasy at the slumped gait Tony had as he went, but then started to review what Tony had shot so far so he could follow through.

Gibbs finished talking to the LEO, and headed over to Ducky.

Palmer was handing Ducky the thermometer as Gibbs asked, "Whadda' we got Duck?"

"A puzzle Jethro. This poor shriveled creature seems devoid of most of his lifeblood. In addition, his throat appears as if an animal had been at it…but…how did this man come to such a state of dehydration? It's as if the body had been spontaneously _vacuumed_! This is very odd indeed! But I shall know more when we get him back to autopsy." Ducky pulled the thermometer and frowned.

"What is it Doctor Mallard?" Jimmy asked as Ducky passed it back to him.

"This body is not old at all. The temperature indicates he could have been alive within the last two days…"

Gibbs took in the body again, and the artifact-like quality it had, being so shriveled.

"How the hell did he get like this?" Gibbs asked out loud.

"I am not sure," Ducky said, "but I intend to find out. One thing I can say for sure. This man suffered something quite horrific."

They all looked on at the twisted body, and Gibbs couldn't help but feel a terrible chill settle in his gut.

* * *

"I just think I need to see it to believe it," McGee said with a smile. "I mean…Samba? Really? Tony in those tight pants?" He glanced over at Kate as they finished up the crime scene bag-and-tag together. "Really?"

She blew a stray wisp off her face from under her regulation cap. " Why would that be so hard to believe? Well," she roller her eyes, "No. The pants I can't...don't _want_ to picture, McGee." She gave a chuckle. Then, "I remember there was a boy who liked me in seventh grade…junior high. And he and his family were strict vegetarians and into animal rights…they were VERY against hurting any living thing."

"Let me guess," McGee chuckled, "he ended up eating something you cooked and got sick."

"No…" she smiled. "He did get sick, but it was because we had to dissect a frog in Biology. He wanted to be my lab partner, and offered to do all the work. And I sort of knew he liked me…but anyway he did end up puking. All over my Beverly Hills 90210 lunch box."

McGee actually laughed.

"Needless to say," she said with a half-smirk, "the poor guy lost the nerve to ask me out and I had to get a new lunchbox."

"Well," he said, zipping up his backpack, "I guess there's a possibility that Tony actually likes Samba, but it's likely more to impress this girl, so you've probably hit it right on the head. Still…"he smiled evilly, "I may need to see this for myself and get pictures for blackmail purposes."

She grinned at him deviously, "Totally, McGee."

They followed Gibbs back to the truck, as he talked to Morrow on the phone.

"You think he's serious about her?" Kate asked, trying not to sound jealous. She had a right to be curious. Tony was her partner too.

He shrugged. " I dunno…funny thing about Tony is…you just never know. Once you think you've got him all figured out…he just...confuses you."

She nodded half-heartedly, "I guess. I just think Tony's still too much of a frat boy to get serious with anyone."

McGee looked at her for a moment as she turned to grab an evidence bag. Sometimes he wondered if Kate had any idea how much she talked about Tony. But then again, so did he.

Since the body had left before them, they took all the bags and tossed them in the back.

As Gibbs got in, they also got in to the truck via the back doors.

Tony was asleep, not even hearing them get in. He was breathing deeply against the window at his side.

"Wow," McGee said softly. "He's out like a light."

Gibbs tilted his head as he started up the truck. "Yeah," he said with a small smile, belying the bit of irritation he felt for his SFA. After all…this was likely because Tony was having too much late night fun during the week. And he knew better. "Not for long," Gibbs said, turning forward and gunning the gas as the truck lurched forward.

Gibbs' driving had indeed woken him up, causing him to lightly smack his head on the window. Which elicited some snickering from the back seat. Tony had been annoyed but smiled anyway since it was kind of funny. He tried to shake out of the fatigue he felt as they got back to the Yard and settled back at their posts.

Everyone hunkered down into their usual roles and pursuits of information on their dead Marine.

Ducky had managed a print from the body, thought it was not easy, and they used it as another confirmation that the body was actually a match to the tags. He'd also cryptically told Gibbs he had to look into some information that might help them figure out what hat happened to Combs.

But still, at almost 5 pm, Tony still felt sluggish as he looked over Private Combs' lackluster finances. He knew if he didn't shake it off he might be tempted to just lie his face down on the keyboard. But that would not be pretty…drool all over the keyboard when he awoke, and keyboard imprint on his face… It was bad enough after he basically crapped out at a crime scene.

Hi sighed. He knew what the Boss was thinking but, he was _wrong._

Tony's hands slowed on his keyboard. _Wasn't he_ ?

He tried to recollect what he did last night but it took a moment for the fog that had settled on his brain earlier to lift. And yeah…last night had been an unbelievable night of sex with Renata. And…Joachim. One might even describe it as acrobatic. Which was impressive for a man his age. In fact, he pretty much ached everywhere for it. Even his hands! He smiled a little to himself. And then frowned. Should it not disturb him more he was sleeping with people of both sexes?

_Thwack!_

The light sting at the back of his head was followed by, "Care to share, DiNozzo?' Gibbs growled the words, but humor flashed in his eyes.

"Err, no Boss. Nothing to share. I mean, not about my personal life." He took in Gibbs staring at him, as Kate and McGee gathered their information to give Gibbs a rundown on Pvt. Combs. "Not that you were…asking…about my…"

Gibbs cocked his head at Tony expectantly.

"…personal life. Moving on Boss. I do have to share with you that our dead Private had nothing interesting going on in his finances…" Tony got up as McGee turned on the monitor, calling up Combs' military ID picture. "Neither a borrower or lender be. Or…were. Or was? And he wasn't. Lived on base housing, one car registered to him was used when he bought it and paid in full. Not tons in the bank but there was a modest savings of eleven grand."

Gibbs turned to the monitor, staring at the picture. "McGee."

"Combs was working on base, as an assistant to some of the instructors. He was one of the lucky numbers who signed up and went to Europe, and not the Middle East before being assigned back stateside. He's never seen combat. Clean record, nothing of note. Not even a speeding ticket," McGee finished glancing at Gibbs.

"I called his C.O. at the base. He told me that Pvt. Combs was a nice guy with a great sense of humor," Kate began.

As Tony looked at the screen again, an image of the Combs, the dark haired, blue-eyed man, flashed through his head, accompanied by a pain in his right eye. For a brief second, there was Combs, smiling with no small amount of charm… his six foot muscular frame leaning against a bar while lights flashed and music played around him. And then it was gone.

Tony rubbed his temple. _What the hell was that?_ But the thought slipped away as he continued listening to what else Kate was saying…

"-and there was a girlfriend, but they broke up about four months ago because it had turned into a long distance thing with the post at Lejeune. They said it was a clean break and that Combs was dating casually on and off."

"I guess now it's more off…" Tony said but cringed when Gibbs narrowed his eyes in his direction.

"Ok," Gibbs said. "Tony, I want you and McGee to go to Lejeune tomorrow. Talk to everyone that Combs came across. Check his apartment. Get a flight in the morning. Kate and I will interview the family tonight and tomorrow."

"No! Boss-" Tony began.

"No?" Gibbs raised his one brow.

McGee and Kate both cringed for Tony.

_Great._ Tony inhaled before trying to spout off a reason, but Gibbs shot him down quickly.

"You got a hot date Tony?" Gibbs said softly, the tone that meant quite specifically, _you are about to be so dead._

He grimaced. "No Boss."

"Good, DiNozzo, because I'd hate for the job to interfere with your _social calendar_." Gibbs walked away after the comment, as Tony glared after him.

The next morning saw them on a 6 am flight.

McGee had called Tony several times, and now was panicking because he never answered, and the gate was about to close. Gibbs would really kill him this time!

Finally! He sighed in relief when he heard his SFA softly apologizing to someone in the way in approach to their seats.

"Jesus," McGee said, looking at Tony as he sat down and took off his sunglasses. "What happened to you?"

Tony grimaced. And then tried poorly to smile at him for a moment. "Nothing. Drop it." He put the sunglasses away into his backpack and shoved it under the seat in front of him.

McGee let his eyes roam over the pale face, accentuated sharply by a red and purple bruise…no, several of them, along Tony's jawline and cheek on the right side. A small one that was less noticeable in the shape of a small oval rested on the other side. He didn't know what to say for just a moment. If he didn't know better he'd say someone had grabbed Tony's face…hard. He noticed Tony was also wearing a dark green turtleneck, which made him wonder if there was more to see. And who had done it.

"So…"McGee said, trying to sound casual. "Should I see the other guy?"

Tony sighed in annoyance, and looked at McGee for a long moment. "Tim, it's nothing. I had a little trouble in a bar last night. It was handled. The end. Okay?" he raised both brows hopefully.

McGee stared at him for a moment before blowing out and sitting back. It wasn't the look in Tony's eyes…it was the_ feeling_ he got. Tony was a master of smoke and mirrors, but Tim was starting to know him…or so he thought. He had at least gotten to feel out some of the hidden tells his SFA would give off…so minute…so subtle… To most, the performance would be seamless.

He wondered suddenly if this new lady friend had a few kinks. Or, if Tony was undercover again. It was…_something_.

McGee replied quietly," Yeah, Tony. I got it. But whatever is going on, I hope you know what you're doing."

The rest of the flight went without another word spoken.

* * *

Ducky smiled though it could not be seen on the other end of the call. "Feargal! My it is so good to hear yer voice my dear cousin!"

Palmer glanced at the x-rays on Pvt. Comb, still up awaiting Gibbs, and was cleaning up the tools from use in the autopsy earlier. But he was intrigued by this "cousin" that Ducky had suddenly mentioned earlier as they worked on their current guest. He was also puzzled by the little bits of accent that had crept back in to the Doctor's tongue as he spoke to said cousin. He was trying not to seem obvious about eavesdropping…maybe it was time to clean the floors…

"Yes…Oh that was quite the folly yes… but certainly Aunt Regina would have approved of your taking over the whole place. Indeed! Yes! It's been too long and I'd love to come for a visit…Mmm-hmm. Yes. That would be sensational. But Feargal, I was wondering…if I might ask you to come over here, to the States?"

Palmer almost dropped the mop he had started running about the floor around the M.E.

"You see….I have a case in my morgue right now…I believe it seems very like the one you had those years ago….the body has been thoroughly exsanguinated, and it almost appears the throat has been torn out. Very strange indeed. And by the look of things it happened quickly…" There was a ripe pause. "Feargal, are you still there?...Oh yes. Good. I will arrange it with my Director. We'll cover yer flight lad. Yes…yes." Ducky frowned for a moment. "I suppose so, aye. Can you tell me why ?"…

Finally Ducky glanced at Palmer for a moment, struggling not to smile since Jimmy was incapable of stealth. The older man's eyes darted around for a moment, light glistening off his glasses.

"Yes alright I will get the necessary supplies but I am intrigued …you will have to explain them to me when I see you….Yes. Indeed, Good! Alright cousin, aye we'll have the flight information soon and I will email it to you… Slainte'!"

Ducky hung up the phone, lost in thought for a moment. Then turned on the stool and his lips quirked just a little. "Mr. Palmer, we will be having a guest the day after tomorrow in our fine laboratory, so I suggest if you are going to mop…you actually use more than a teaspoon of disinfectant in the bucket?"

Palmer froze, and then looked at Ducky balefully.

But Ducky just laughed. "My cousin Doctor Feargal Evander is coming!"

Jimmy smiled, "That's wonderful Doctor. I take it he is a Doctor of Forensic Medicine as well?"

"Of a sort, Mr. Palmer, of a sort." Ducky's smile faltered. "He's a very interesting character, and is indeed a Doctor of Forensic Medicine, but he is also a Doctor of Theology, and …well…even much more than that. Some consider him…well, eccentric. But I absolutely idolized him growing up at home…he is 10 years my senior…but quite young at heart. And one of the reasons I pursued this line of work. I also adored his mother my beautiful Aunt Regina, who was quite interesting herself. Aunt Regina owned an actual castle back in Scotland…which is part of our heritage. Well, it's a small one but a castle none-the-less. And Feargal has taken it over now that his youngest brother Darach is moving to Italy. That's quite a scandal. But that's all discussion for another day."

Ducky turned and pulled a notepad from his desk, grabbed a pencil and started writing.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him," Jimmy said, while pouring a better amount of the proper cleaner into the bucket of water he'd been sloshing around the lab.

"Yes…" Ducky said, finishing the list and standing up. I'm glad for the opportunity for you to meet someone from my family as well."

The younger man flushed with pleasure at the kind words. And then looked with curiosity and Ducky gently clapped him on the shoulder and handed him the paper.

"Tomorrow, on your way in, go to Wilner's Herbalist and fetch these items. Oh I've no idea what they're for…yet. Anyway Feargal had a case somewhat like this one many years ago but it went unsolved. I am going to have Abigail pull all those records up and we will take a look. This could be the work of a serial killer… I thought it prudent to have Feargal come and see as well…his expertise might come in handy." With that Ducky nodded to himself and turned away. "Now let me prepare for Jethro, who undoubtedly will be interested in the tissue swabs we gave to Abby, as well as the records from Feargal's old case."

Jimmy was still taking in the items on the list. As he read it he frowned, and his eyes widened a bit. He looked in puzzled alarm after Ducky for a moment, but then shrugged and pocketed the list.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby saw the Caf-Pow edge itself up onto her counter, large masculine fingertips gliding off it once it was stable, just beside her keyboard. Normally, she would smile at Gibbs for his wonderful tribute, But now…

"Whaddya got Abs?" he uttered the words she knew would come, and she visibly cringed as she turned to look at him.

She just stared at Gibbs for a moment, large green eyes rounder than usual, her hands already twisting around each other, and fidgeting all over her braid tips.

"Abby," he said firmly, "what did you call me down here for?" His ice-blue stare withering her further. There was no music. He already knew something was up with her.

"Any word from Tony and Tim?" she asked hopefully.

Gibbs nodded once,"Yeah, but no information that leads us anywhere." He grimaced. "They're on a flight back tonight." He tilted his head, "Anything on the anonymous call that came in to us?"

"It was whispered, and I analyzed it for anything defining but came up with general ambient street noise," she walked to her second keyboard and brought up the recording. "It came in at 4 am."

They heard the whisper, "Body for NCIS on Faulkner's path in Rock Creek. A marine. By the forked log." And then the caller hung up.

"We know if this is a man or a woman? Where it came from?" Gibbs pressed.

"It's definitely a man, someone who obviously knows what we do, and as far as where, it was from one of the few pay phones we have left downtown." She worked the keyboard and showed him on the downtown map. "There are no cameras McGee or I could find right near this one. The closest was an ATM two blocks away and there's no way to know which way the caller came from. The neighborhood is lots of commercial garages and warehouse type buildings."

Gibbs reached over her shoulder and called Kate at her desk, asking her to grab Balboa and check out the pay phone for prints. Though he hardly thought that would help since at least a dozen prints might be on it from random people. Still…never assume. It was late and Kate had been about to go home, so Abby wasn't surprised when Gibbs said, "I want it done, _now_," curtly before hanging up.

The way Abby was staring at him…."What else?" He growled.

She let out a heavy sigh, her plaid mini swirling just a little as she spun to go back to her main terminal and hit her keyboard a few taps. An image popped up on her monitor, and she eyed the older man surreptitiously.

It was an enlargement of a human hair. A brown one.

"From the body?" Gibbs asked, looking at the screen intently.

"Ahhh, well…yes…" Abby fidgeted some more, before beginning a slightly breathless stream of words. "It was one of only three not belonging to our victim, who…well considering he has the …um…shrinky-dink effect, still has most of his own hair intact. So these were the only different ones. And…there was DNA…" she paused to pop a close-up of the cadaver's throat onto the screen. "On the edge along the wound is some kind of saliva."

"Some kind? What do you mean, _some_ kind Abs?" he asked sounding a bit annoyed. Her nervous demeanor was making him feel itchy.

She looked at him and her brows wiggled up for just a second. "Well I say some kind because…it's not human. So I've been looking for an animal match." A flick of a button showed her other screen spooling for matches. "Nothing so far. Odd, because off-the-bat there are only so many animals known that can do this kind of damage. And it doesn't explain what happened to all the blood. Pretty creepy actually, in a fascinating puzzle-I-need-to-solve way. Obviously he was not killed on site, but Ducky can conform that for you. There was no blood or anything unusual in the soil samples around the body."

"What about the hair?" he asked.

She looked down for a moment.

"Abby."

She swung her face up, looking dismal. "OK well…it…it's Tony's." There. She said it. And winced again as she looked at Gibbs' face go from perplexed to realization, that special shade of red she knew was part and parcel to the vein-popping precursor of someone getting a new asshole ripped for them. "I'm sure it's-"

"DiNozzo," he growled angrily. All this time, all the work they did together, and it just takes one particularly interesting piece of ass to throw the SFA off his game. _Enough to contaminate a crime scene! _When the hell had the younger man managed that? Perhaps within the first several minutes when they started checking out the scene?…before Tony had needed to sit that one out. Gibbs could not believe he was going to have this conversation with DiNozzo.

"Gibbs-"she panicked. She saw the muscles in his jaw twitching.

He shook his head. "What else? Any prints or other information?" He sighed angrily and rubbed his eyes for a moment.

"No." She was miserable. She'd _had_ to tell him. It was too important not to. But now she was worried about Tony. "Gibbs, please don't be too hard on him. None of us are perfect…"

He just stared at her for a long moment. And in a low voice stated, "A crime scene Abby. A _goddamned crime scene_. This isn't like him. But I can tell you _right now_…it stops here." He whirled and stormed out of the room.

"Gah!" she put her elbows on her counter and squeezed her clenched hands to her temples. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and opened them to look at her Caf-Pow. She sighed and quickly grabbed it. "I don't deserve you," she said mournfully, as she dumped it down her slop sink.

* * *

Ducky watched from the front seat of the car as Jimmy Palmer struggled with the many strangely sized and heavy bags. Then he took a good look at his cousin, sitting in the passenger seat beside him.

The man had aged.

Ducky wondered if he were just in denial about his own age. He always thought it an odd effect, that people never realized their own climbing number but could easily sport the ravages of time in others. Feargal had grown an outrageous beard, along with long hair which spread out from under his wide brim hat. He's come off his flight in an impeccable brown herringbone tweed suit and cape. He wondered where in God's name Feargal had even gotten these antiquated and finely tailored type of clothings. These details left him looking like a well-dressed wizard. His hair had mostly gone white. But his bearing, if their initial greeting at baggage claim had shown Ducky anything, was still as regal and upright as it had been many years ago.

"My good man! How wonderful to see you!" the low rumble of his voice filled the car. His cousin's still fierce steel-blue eyes beamed at him from under the round spectacles that added to his antique affect.

"Yes," Ducky smiled,"it's been too too long! But we shall have a marvelous time catching up, you and I. And perhaps you might help shed some light on this very peculiar case that has come across our path."

The senior man jutted his chin slightly, with a twist of his wide mouth. "I will do everything in my power to help you." He looked into Ducky's eyes with a burning intensity that made the Doctor feel somewhat uneasy.

"Yes, well," Ducky nodded,"I'm sure you will lad. But first thing's first eh? We'll get to my place and you can visit with mother and the corgis."

"She's still alive then eh,?" he asked cursorily.

"Aye," Ducky smiled.

"That's because evil never dies lad!" his cousin cried and started laughing himself into a fit and Ducky smiled and rolled his eyes.

There was a sudden movement in the car as Jimmy jumped into the back seat, grinning and obviously pleased as punch that Dr. Mallard allowed him to come pick up Feargal with him, at 5:50 in the morning, no less.

After a moment, when the car didn't start and Feargal continued to laugh, Jimmy asked, "What'd I miss?"

Ducky and Feargal just snorted at the same time as the M.E. started up the car and they departed the terminal.

* * *

Tony was exhausted. Not only from the fruitlessness of the trip to LeJeune, but from the looks McGee gave him. The looks the interviewees gave him, checking out his bruises. His turtleneck sweater barely concealed the mother of all hickeys. He cringed at the idea of Gibbs seeing it. He was already on the Boss' shit list. During the interviews he'd been brusque and professional, but his nerves were frayed.

The night before when he'd been packing…Renata and Joachim had come over to his place when he explained he didn't have time to play with them and get ready for his trip properly. He asked them to leave.

But they didn't.

They'd brought wine. They'd brought toys. But Tony was irritable from the bad day at work he'd had. So he'd ended up getting into an argument with them both. Which ended in blows. Followed by sex. Lots of it, if he remembered correctly. He drank a lot of wine as well. It occurred to him, as he dragged his hung-over ass around all day, that Gibbs would absolutely end his fucking life if he knew A) Tony was hung-over on the job and B) he'd given his first blowjob last night.

They'd done lots of playing, the three of them. The sex with Joachim up to last night mostly included just hands on each other, and the other man's unbelievably talented mouth on Tony's dick. But something about the argument…Renata striking him and yelling at them while Joachim was stripping Tony's clothes off and nibbling his jaw…later her moans of orgasm from him or Joachim…Tony couldn't even remember the details of it in the haze of smooth skinned limbs and wet mouths… they were all worked up, the heat of anger turning into aching need. It had made Tony crazy enough to get on his knees at one point for Joachim…and something felt off about that. He never saw himself as an angry sex kind of person. And he sure as hell never went for men before. But Renata was mesmerizing…she brought out passion in him he didn't know existed. And he wanted to please them. Both of them. Why?

"What the Hell am I doing?" he asked himself softly, as he came to the light before his street. Confused mossy eyes looked up at the moon which was almost full.

He needed to end it. It was something he knew to be fact. But he wasn't sure he could. This was starting to scare the shit out of him.

He pulled up to his apartment building. He was exhausted down to his bones. He needed sleep. Gibbs wasn't going to be any easier tomorrow when they still had no leads on Pvt. Combs' death. And the case was crawling under his skin a little. Something about it made him feel…like worse was coming. Combs had been a great guy, apparently. And he felt some shame that the body had made him feel so sick that he had to avoid it. He'd let Gibbs down. He was letting Combs down too with his lack of focus. What was it about the body…he shuddered as odd images hit his mind accompanied by a sharp pain in his right eye. "Losing it," he chuckled darkly to himself.

He blew out an exasperated sigh and locked up his car.

He trudged off the elevator with his backpack, pausing at the door of his apartment. Something felt off and he looked around. It was quiet. Fishing out his keys, he then slung his bag back over his shoulder and opened his front door.

Once he closed the door behind him, he placed his keys on the console table and felt it.

_Shit_. He wasn't alone.

He gently eased his backpack to the floor and drew his gun as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Heart pounding, slowly and as silently as possible, he crept forward, scanning the foyer and living room.

He was about to check the kitchen, and startled violently with a gasp when he felt a grip both on his throat and his gun.

"We have work to do Tonyyy," the voice crooned in his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate hadn't been able to sleep very well. Full moons did that to her. They made her feel slightly wired and like she'd forgotten to do something before climbing into bed.

She'd given up on sleeping around 5, feeling as if she had just been cat-napping anyhow.

She was the first one in, even before Gibbs. She was tired though, sporting casual and a ponytail.

She sat at her desk with her coffee thinking about the interviews she'd done so far with Gibbs in regard to Pvt. Combs. They had driven up to Toms River, New Jersey to interview his family yesterday. She cringed inwardly thinking about the raw agony that came off them in waves. They were absolutely devastated. He was one of three brothers, and the family was close knit. Neighbors and local friends indicated that the young man was well liked, an upstanding kind of guy, and had few if any real enemies. Further research lead them to his ex-girlfriend, who was now living in Utah with her new boyfriend, who had not been anywhere near DC in the last year. That left them with nothing. No leads up to date. And a very angry Gibbs.

But Kate had also taken notes on the names of Combs' two best friends, who had moved out of the area as well, and who were her next choices to go see as soon as she had addresses confirmed.

Around 7:30 Gibbs rolled in, giving her a barely raised brow as he passed her desk to his. "Morning," he murmured.

"Good morning Gibbs," she said brightly, trying to hide a smirk as he winced a bit at her very awake tone.

She knew that there was a reason Gibbs came in and drank tons of coffee. He was not a morning person. _Actually, not an afternoon or evening person either_, she thought with mild amusement.

He took his trench coat off and then looked directly at her, icy gaze close to blank, "You following up on the BFF's?" He then sipped his coffee, bliss suddenly obvious on his countenance as he closed his eyes briefly.

"Yes," she responded evenly, "At eight I'm going to start calling around to confirm where they are."

He grunted with a nod, and then sat down, immediately opening his file drawers and rifling around.

They were both silent, preparing for the day when McGee came in with a smile and nod, around 8:15. He also went right to work, looking for anything in cyberspace that could point to why someone would have murdered Pvt. Combs.

Around 9, Kate made eye contact with McGee. They had a silent conversation with their eyes. Tony was about to be late again. And they could feel the tension coming from behind Gibbs' desk. The situation was gasoline about to encounter a lit match.

By 9:30, Kate had one interview scheduled with Jim Lyons, who had known Combs since high school. It would be a few hours ride to Baltimore. She was supposed to go with Tony. But now…

"Dammit, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled pulling out his phone.

Apparently, after a few rings, Tony didn't pick up. McGee and Kate glanced at each other in something close to horror when they heard the Boss' tone, deadly quiet, "Agent DiNozzo, you are on _thin ice_. You already screwed up enough. Never be unreachable." Then he flipped the phone closed.

"Kate, take McGee with you," Gibbs said calmly…almost sadly, Kate thought.

"Ah…Boss…"McGee began, obviously worried that either Tony would be angry with him for going with Kate, or that Gibbs was going to annihilate Tony altogether without one of them there when their SFA eventually arrived.

"_Agent_ McGee?" Gibbs asked softly, tilting his head expectantly and staring at him, reminding Tim of the chain of command.

"Yessir…Gibbs-Boss- going," he grabbed his pack in a hurry, inwardly cringing for Tony, and left with Kate.

* * *

_Shit shit shit_…He was going to be dismembered when he got in. He was an hour late. And he saw that Gibbs had called… He should have called when he woke up, but the fog around his mind was like a thick blanket. He felt like Hell. Maybe he was getting sick after all. His eyes and throat burned a little and his body ached everywhere. It took two cups of coffee he drank way too quickly in order for him to fumble himself into his jeans and sweater. Shaving seemed like way too much effort but at least his face and teeth were clean.

He debated calling out sick…but Gibbs was already unhappy with him. Likely he needed to just face the music and let Gibbs blow up so they could move past it.

He tried to think about what he did when he got home last night…why he was so out of it this morning...and then smiled. Renata had called him and they went out for drinks…but he thought about her face lit up by the bar …a different bar then they'd gone to before…where were they again last night? The name of it was eluding him. In fact, the whole place was eluding him. Where had they been? Where had he been?

He looked at the floor where he usually tossed his clothes until he got up in the morning and threw them in the hamper. What had he even been wearing? Did he get a chance to change after coming home from the airport ?

Mild panic crawled up his nerves. He couldn't ignore that he was losing bits of time.

He paused in his frantic scramble to get out of the house as the realization sunk in. Something was wrong with this relationship. Or maybe something was just wrong with him. Either way…maybe he should be grounding himself, in case he was somehow a danger to the team…But right as he had the thought of talking to Gibbs about it, of stepping back from the job, a searing pain shot through his head.

Tony staggered, and sat down on his couch, with a groan. "Great," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. But the pain lightened. Then he tried to resume his thought process, and found he wasn't able to. Whatever he'd been worrying about…_Oh yeah, being late_. He frowned. "Better go face the music," he sighed, and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He jumped up and grabbed his keys off the console table, briefly checking the phone as he locked his door behind him. Gibbs.

Shit.

"DiNozzo," he answered, trying to sound confident…and calming.

"_Tony," Gibbs said in the low voice that meant he was about to kill someone with his bare hands._

"Hi Boss. I'm running a little late today." He exited the elevator to his car parked in the garage.

…"_A little, DiNozzo ?"_

He was silent, not knowing what to say to the Senior Agent.

"_Tony," Gibbs finally sighed._

"Yeah Boss?" His heart pounded. He felt like he should be telling Gibbs something. Asking for help. But with what?

"_Meet me at Cranes."_

"The case-"

"_Can wait. The team is on it. You and I need to talk."_

_Fuck_. "Okay, Boss. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

The line went dead , indicating that the call was over, and Tony cringed. The Boss was _pissed_. If he was getting a private talk…

He blew out a breath of air, trying to calm himself. But he knew that he was likely getting written up. Which wouldn't be a first, but it would be the first time that it was because he was letting Gibbs down, and not just mouthing off to the wrong official. What the Hell was wrong with him?

* * *

When he arrived at Cranes Café', near the Yard, it was fairly quiet. The morning rush was over a while ago.

He saw Gibbs already seated at a small table in the corner, the expected coffee sitting on the table. He was on a call, and glanced briefly at the door as Tony came in.

The older man passed his eyes over his decidedly bedraggled looking SFA, and then went back to focusing on his call.

Tony squared his shoulders and took a deep breath as he made his way to the table and sat.

"When I have something, Tom, you'll know it," Gibbs said finally, closing the phone. Then he put it down on the table and looked at the younger man with undisguised scrutiny.

Tony looked down for a moment, and then back up at Gibbs, "So on the Gibbs scale, from Tasmanian Devil to T-rex, how pissed at me are you exactly?" He tried the barest hint of a smile.

Gibbs tilted his head and took a breath. "Disappointed."

Tony felt the word like a knife in his heart. It just…hurt. Worse than he thought it should. He simply nodded and looked down again with a grimace, picking at the edge of the table.

Then he sat back, and gazed back at Gibbs, staring at him for a moment. "Bound to happen, Boss. When you have high expectations…you're bound to be disappointed sometimes."

Gibbs' jaw ticked. The vein in his temple made itself more visible. "DiNozzo, what the Hell is going on with you ?"

Tony said nothing and continued staring at Gibbs.

"A probie…I'd expect to have this talk with. You? You?", Gibbs asked in exasperation.

"Make me understand can't do you job at a crime scene. You contaminate said crime scene." He watched the shock register on the younger man's face. "Yes, your hair was found on the body. You must have leaned over or taken your cap off...at any rate, it's sloppy work and could have cost us."

Tony's lips parted for a moment to say something in his own defense. But no words came out. His eyes widened slightly as he realized he didn't know what to tell Gibbs. "I…"He frowned and looked around, simply confused. How in the world had he contaminated a scene?

"You are distracted, not performing your duties, and you look like what the cat dragged in,"Gibbs said more calmly, with a hint of concern. "What is going on with you? Is it this relationship you're in? Or…are you doing things you shouldn't be doing?"

The last comment shocked Tony into wondering if Gibbs was hinting at his sleeping with Joachim. But how could he know?

"I'm…not sure what you're talking about,"Tony said cautiously, heart thumping, as Gibbs watched him sharply for tells.

"Drugs. Alcohol," Gibbs said plainly, ice blue gaze never wavering from Tony's darkening mossy green.

He was partly relieved Gibbs didn't seem to know about Joachim, but now furious at feeling afraid of being outed, and of Gibbs entertaining the thought Tony would be so irresponsible as to get involved with substances.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at Gibbs, "Have you smelled alcohol on me once?"

Gibbs shook his head slowly.

"Have you seen any indication that I'm doing any kind of drugs? Jesus Christ," he shook his own head sorrowfully, "Do you really know me so little that you would think that Boss? Aren't you a believer in never assume?"

"I know what I see. You are not yourself," Gibbs said calmly, one brow raised, daring the younger man to contradict him.

"Not myself..." he trailed off in disbelief. Tony thought about what had been happening at work, and about why he was late, and once again that damned pain shot through his head, and into his right eye. He winced and rubbed his eyes.

Gibbs was worried now, watching how Tony tried to soothe away the pain he apparently suffered. He saw the younger man's shaking hands and pale skin. And he knew that Tony was hiding something. But what?

Tony finally looked at Gibbs again and opened his mouth to speak, But Gibbs waved him off.

"I'm writing you up for the late. But whatever this is, we can't afford it. You're riding a desk until you're ready to tell me what's going on." It killed him to have to ground the younger man. And to see the hurt in his eyes at what Gibbs had said to him. But something needed to be done.

Tony's mouth twisted a little in anger. Did Gibbs really think he could force Tony to talk to him? About some kind of problem that didn't exist ? "Sure Boss. Are we done here?"

Gibbs nodded once and Tony was gone in a flash.

He sighed and rubbed his face, kneading his eyelids for a moment. When he opened them, there was a feminine hand placing another cup of coffee in front of him.

He looked up, and saw a striking woman with caramel skin and emerald green eyes smiling at him. She casually sat in front of him with her own coffee, flipping back a thick mane of dark hair over her shoulder. She had rosy lips that complimented her brown suede jacket and boots. She had little accents of silver jewelry on, even a ring in her nose.

Gibbs sat back, a brow raised in question.

"Come on Mister Gibbs," she began, accent thick and obviously Brazilian or Portuguese.

"Agent," he said.

"_Agent_ Gibbs," she smiled again, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

He looked at her straight nose, dark lashes and those bright eyes. "DiNozzo knows how to pick em'," he observed neatly. She was beautiful. But something about her made his skin crawl. And what was she doing? Following Tony? Who was she really?

She giggled, "I agree." She sipped her coffee and then pointed at his, "Antonio says you take your coffee black. And you like it strong so that the spoon stands in it."

He let out a small puff of amusement. "That's right." He reached for the cup, smelling the specialty Columbian that Cranes was popular for. He smiled and took a small sip, knowing that there were security cameras all over the shoppes by the Yard to protect the workers. In addition, the café' was about fourteen feet square. She had literal feet between purchasing the coffee and coming to him. She would not have been able to slip anything into his brew without being noticed. "What do you want?"

She sipped her own coffee. "To apologize."

"For what?" he asked evenly.

"Ah," she said straightening up a bit, "Where are my manners? I am Renata. Antonio-Tony's girlfriend." She held a hand out for him to shake.

He took it and gently, quickly shook it. Her skin was cool and soft. "Renata…?"

She just smiled as her hand withdrew. "Just Renata."

"Jethro," he said, playing the game she was apparently running so far. He sensed he was sitting across from the likes of whom he's gone to the ends of the earth to catch, or to put away for crimes that would make horror movies seem like child's play. He sensed great danger.

"I admit I knew Tony was going to meet you here today, and I couldn't help but want to apologize for causing him to be perhaps…off his game? That is an appropriate term, yes?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her, "Who says he's off his game?"

"Well," she had the decency to look chagrined,"he has told me about being distracted and very tired at work…" she slowly swirled the coffee in her cup. "It's not easy when one has found great love…" she smiled. "And …lust."

He watched her form more words with her beautiful shiny lips, and the coffee swirling in her cup. "You know…" she crooned,"how it is when people first fall in love…" her other hand reached over the table to stroke his as it rested on the coffee cup handle. "You can't get enough of each other's skin…each other's taste…" her thumb was moving in circles on the top of his hand and wrist. "There's almost no way to satisfy that kind of appetite."

Suddenly he shook out of the daze he had gone into and growled, pulling back from her and the table. "What Agent DiNozzo does or does not do with his appetites is none of my business unless it interferes with his job." He was feeling very angry with this woman. She was some kind of egomaniac, coming to Gibbs and thinking she had the right to make excuses for his SFA. "And unless it causes harm to him. Because let me tell you, Renata, Tony is family to me. And anyone that harms just one hair on his head is going to have a serious problem."

He had nor real idea yet why, but he had to let her know that hurting Tony had serious consequences. Tony needed to stay away from her. He knew it, like he knew the Sun was hot, but he had no evidence yet to say why.

She smiled and picked up her coffee again, "We are on the same page, Agent Gibbs." She took a sip and put her cup down, and then looked up at him. Her eyes took on a seriousness he didn't expect. "I would never willingly harm Tony. I genuinely care about him. I want you to know that."

And though he had serious misgivings about her, the intensity of her words made them feel sincere...

"I hope that's true." He let out a breath softly he had no idea he was holding.

She sat up straight and suddenly looked at her watch. "Ah, I am late for a rehearsal. I must go." She stood up and pushed her chair in. Out of a fringed suede bag she produced a pair of large sunglasses. She put them on and said, "It's been real, Agent Gibbs. Don't be too hard on him. I will try to give him more rest," she smiled lasciviously, and then was out the door.

Gibbs frowned. _Just what the Hell was that?_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys !

I am so sorry for not updating as I should here- I have gotten sort of ill the past 6 months and it takes a lot of energy to do my job, clean my house, take care of the dog- yadda yadda yadda…

I'm having a surgery – hysterectomy – in a couple of weeks, so please send me good thoughts of a straightforward procedure with no complications !

I DO plan to come back to this when I am recovering- but not sure how soon. Hopefully during March we can get this cooking again- I have so much to say here !

I totally understand the frustration when you like a story and then … ~crickets~

Will get back to it when I can.

If only I won lotto…would write all the time !

Much love to you all

MG


End file.
